


Honour over glory

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, M/M, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Chinen camminava di fronte alle sbarre.Avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro.Fissava la pietra grezza del pavimento, quasi disgustato, mentre le sue orecchie coglievano un lamento sommesso, quasi fosse stato lontano, e non proveniente da pochi passi da lui.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Honour over glory

**~ Honour over glory ~**

Chinen camminava di fronte alle sbarre.

Avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro.

Fissava la pietra grezza del pavimento, quasi disgustato, mentre le sue orecchie coglievano un lamento sommesso, quasi fosse stato lontano, e non proveniente da pochi passi da lui.

Alzò lo sguardo, gettando un’occhiata oltre le sbarre con aria quasi disgustata.

“Taci” sibilò alla volta del ragazzo, avvicinandosi alle sbarre e guardandovi attraverso, trovando il prigioniero rannicchiato in un angolo, con il volto nascosto fra le gambe.

Fece un verso esasperato, aprendo la porta della cella e mettendosi in ginocchio di fronte a lui, afferrandolo per i capelli, forte, e tirando perché l’altro lo guardasse negli occhi.

“I lamenti non ti porteranno da nessuna parte. Dovresti solo inchinarti ai miei piedi e ringraziarmi di essere vivo” gli disse, con tono fermo, per poi lasciarlo andare bruscamente.

Il ragazzo tacque immediatamente a quel suo breve sfogo.

Mantenne il viso alto, gli occhi fissi sul suo aguzzino, un’espressione di puro odio.

“Che cosa vuoi da me?” mormorò piano, il tono di voce provato dalla battaglia, dalla stanchezza e dalle ore di prigionia.

Si alzò in piedi a fatica, tenendo una mano su di un fianco, lo stesso sul quale spiccava una ferita poco profonda, ma abbastanza dolorosa.

Chinen fece un verso sprezzante, scuotendo la testa.

“Non sono affari che ti riguardino. Hai perso, per cui dovresti chinare il capo e attendere di conoscere il tuo destino” mormorò, calmo. “Qual è il tuo nome?” domandò, afferrandogli il viso in una mano, e aspettando una risposta che non arrivò.

“Ho sentito il tuo generale. Vi ha dato ordine di uccidere chi ancora era sul campo a combattere” disse, con aria quasi confusa. “Perché allora io sono ancora vivo?” chiese, passandosi la lingua su di un labbro, respirando a fatica.

Chinen esitò di fronte a questa domanda.

La verità era che non sapeva perché l’avesse lasciato in vita.

Era ancora confuso dagli esiti di quella battaglia, doveva ammetterlo.

Nessuno avrebbe mai detto che alla fine sarebbe stata l’armata di Tokugawa a vincere, eppure loro avevano voluto riporre fiducia in Ieyasu, fino alla fine, fino a quando il clan di Toyotomi non era andato incontro alla sua disfatta.

Era stato allora che Chinen aveva visto quel ragazzo.

Era vicino all’insediamento nemico, poco distante dal fianco del monte Sasao, quando l’aveva visto.

Ci aveva provato a combattere.

Aveva provato a ribellarsi, urlando la propria frustrazione per la sconfitta, urlando per la cattura del suo generale, e perché era conscio di quale sarebbe stato il destino della fazione perdente.

Chinen non aveva impiegato troppo tempo a disarmarlo, meno ancora che a mandarlo con la schiena a terra, sovrastandolo e puntando la sua shinto contro la gola.

Stava per ucciderlo, quando l’aveva guardato negli occhi, proprio come lo stava guardando adesso.

Non era mai stato famoso per la pietà provata in guerra, né per il buon cuore che l’avrebbe portato a risparmiare una vita umana.

Era una macchina Yuri, non gli importava di ciò che si lasciava alle spalle, ma solo di quello che lo aspettava una volta giunto alla meta.

E invece non aveva fatto niente.

Dopo avergli rivolto uno sguardo di disprezzo, l’aveva tirato per un braccio, costringendolo a rimettersi in piedi, e l’aveva trascinato fino al castello di Sawayama, chiudendolo in quella cella.

Ancora non era stato scoperto, ma sapeva che prima o poi qualcuno sarebbe entrato in quelle stanze, che l’avrebbe visto, e che avrebbe preteso delle scuse che lui non era in grado di fornire.

“Quanti anni hai?” gli chiese allora, sperando almeno di sentirlo rispondere a quella domanda, di andare contro il suo ostruzionismo.

L’altro fece una smorfia, sospirando.

“Ho diciotto anni. E ti ho visto uccidere anche di ragazzi più giovani di me, per cui non credo che possa essere una scusante per il non avermi ucciso” rispose, riuscendo ad essere quasi fiero nonostante la situazione.

“Non dovresti essere in guerra” gli disse allora Yuri, più grande lui solo di qualche anno e non del tutto nella posizione di dirgli una frase del genere.

Aveva iniziato il suo addestramento quando di anni ne aveva solo quindici, e mai gli era parso qualcosa di sbagliato.

Gli sembrava invece che fosse sbagliato per il ragazzino che gli stava di fronte, che non fosse quello il suo posto, che si fosse lasciato trascinare, così come molti altri, da ideali che non conosceva fino in fondo, da un tradizionalismo che non aveva ragione di esistere.

“Sono in guerra per il mio paese, e per difendere quello che Toyotomi Hideyoshi e Oda Nobunaga prima di lui hanno costruito. Voi non avete fatto altro che distruggere tutto questo, e io sono andato in battaglia per impedirvelo” spiegò, ancora cercando di darsi un tono.

Chinen rise.

Rise con tutto il suo cuore, rise nonostante la situazione fosse grottesca, rise dell’immaturità di quel pensiero.

“La tua innocenza oggi è andata incontro alla morte” gli disse allora, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “È andata incontro alla morte perché pensavi che fosse giusto, perché credevi di farlo per il tuo paese e per quello in cui credevi, ed è qui che ti sbagli” prese fiato, chinando lo sguardo sul pavimento. “Per quanto la tua causa possa essere giusta, non c’è niente che ti debba permettere di cercare la morte per una guerra che non ti appartiene” aggiunse, allungando lentamente una mano su di lui, accarezzandogli il viso quasi con dolcezza, come se provasse pena per il suo destino. “I tuoi occhi mi hanno chiesto di ucciderti, oggi. Ed è per questo che ti ho salvato. Perché non è giusto che a soli diciotto anni tu desideri di morire senza sapere quanto sia sbagliato, quanto non ci sia onore nella morte, quanto il tuo destino non fosse comunque migliore che ritrovarti qui con me, adesso, in questa prigione” concluse, smettendo di toccarlo, sentendo qualcosa dentro di sé che si spezzava.

Era un discorso che avrebbe ben volentieri fatto a se stesso anche, ma sapeva già che non si sarebbe ascoltato.

“Ma sarei stato libero, allora. Non ci sarebbero state sbarre a costringermi, non ci sarebbero stati i tuoi occhi a ricordarmi che oggi ho perso” ribatté il più piccolo, con meno convinzione, quasi come se le parole dell’altro avessero fatto finalmente breccia.

Chinen si scostò, indicando la porta con un gesto del braccio.

“Vattene, allora. Vattene, sii libero e dichiarati fedele a Tokugawa Ieyasu, così da poter continuare a vivere tranquillo i tuoi anni” gridò, per calmarsi poi quasi subito. “Ma non lo farai, vero?” domandò, quasi arreso.

L’altro chinò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa.

“Non riuscirei più a vivere sapendo di essermi inchinato a qualcuno che non riconosco. E sei un soldato come me, ho sentito le tue belle parole, ma so che avresti fatto lo stesso” sibilò, mettendosi in ginocchio e guardando il più grande fisso negli occhi. “I miei occhi ti hanno chiesto di uccidermi e tu mi hai salvato. Ma non c’è salvezza per me, e questo lo sai anche tu. Per questo mi stai nascondendo. Perché sai che se non sarai tu a farlo, arriverà la mano di qualcun altro al posto tuo” disse, con più tranquillità. “Ora non te lo chiedo più. Ti prego e ti imploro. Dammi la libertà che cerco.”

Yuri sospirò pesantemente, rimanendo fermo a guardarlo.

Lo invidiò, un po’.

Lo invidiò per la sua convinzione, per quella libertà che era convinto di trovare nella morte, per il modo in cui aveva creduto fino alla fine di combattere per una giusta causa, e di andarsene anche per essa, perché così era come gli era stato insegnato.

E anche lui, lo ammetteva, avrebbe dato le stesse risposte.

Lo prese per mano, delicato.

Di nuovo lo fece mettere in piedi, di nuovo lo guardò.

E ancora una volta, gli parve un delitto assai peggiore di quelli commessi durante la battaglia lasciar spegnere quei lineamenti così vivi.

“Yamada. Mi chiamo Yamada Ryosuke” mormorò il più piccolo, cercando ancora di trattenere le lacrime.

Yuri annuì piano nel sentire il suo nome, colto da una sorta di tristezza improvvisa al pensiero che quel nome non avrebbe mai potuto usarlo.

Gli si avvicinò, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra, privo di affetto o comprensione, solo rassegnato.

Poi posò lo shinto sul pavimento, uscendo dalla cella e poi dalla stanza.

Sentì il rumore della lama contro la carne e un gemito sommesso.

Poi più nulla.

Strinse gli occhi e sospirò.

La morte finalmente, aveva raggiunto anche la sua di innocenza.


End file.
